problemas por tus fans
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: SASUHINA: Sasuke es el bocalista de una banda de rock, Hinata es su novia, pero en su tercer aniversario las cosas se le complican al pelinegro. entren y lean si quieren saber que le pasa en ese dia.


**!HOLA¡**

**no tengo mucho que decir solo que, espero que les guste esta one-shop.**

* * *

Por la calles de japón caminaba una joven pareja de entre 21 y 22 años, una chica de pelo negro-azulado, tez blanca y ojos opalinos, vestia de pantalon negro que enmarcaban a la perfección sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, una blusa blanca que tenia un diseño de varias mariposas negras esparcida por toda la tela de torso de la peliazul, el chico tenia ojos y pelo tan negros como la noche y tez blanca, camisa y pantalon negros era la que el chico de pelo negro vestia.

Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha, una pareja muy unida a pesar del enorme ego de Sasuke y la exigencias del padre de Hinata. siempre que caminaban por las calles el hermoso momento era... destruido, como en ese instante, un grupo de chicas con boligrafos y libretas que daban pequeños saltitos, la apartaron de su lado, y no era de más ya que Sasuke era el vocalista de una banda de rock, ella estaba consiente de eso pero, no era justo, ese era un día especial para ambos, pero en ves de rechazarlas el empezo a firmar autografos, para suerte de ella las fans de su novio avian aparecido cerca de un café al aire libre, tomo asiento y tomo en su puño la cadena que el le avía regalado ese día que decia SYH, era de oro, ella no queria aceptarla pero no tenia opción, ya que cada ves que el le insistia ella no podia resistirse ya que su ronca vos se volvia cada ves más sensual a su audición, y al final termino aceptando tan preciado obsedió.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Veinte minutos.

¿Cuanto tiempo más podía resistir firmando autografos y tomándose fotos con sus fans? no lo sabía, pero ella ya estaba cansada de esperar, todas sus sitas terminaban igual, el rodeado de chicas mientras ella estaba en una esquina como una completa desconocida para el mundo de su novio, ya lo avía decidido se iria mientras el no la viera, puso el puño en la mesa y se marcho.

El la vio pararse de su lugar para irse, tambien vio como ella dejaba algo sobre la mesa, algo brillante, trato de llamarle pero ella no oía por el gran bullicio que hacian sus fans que cada ves llegaban más y más, salio del gran tumulto de chicas y se dirigio a la mesa en la que anterior mente había estado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, lo que ella avía dejado sobre la mesa era el collar que el le avia regalado esa misma mañana.

Corrió a la esquina para ver si la alcanzaba pero en ese mismo momento el taxi el cual que ella avía tomado arranco sin más ni más, dejandolo a el con el colla en las manos.

** ...  
**  
-Y asi fue como decidi que no me quedaria como una boba esperando a que terminara de ¨trabajar¨ -termino de hablar para entrar una suculenta porción de helado de chocolate en su boca.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun sea tan... baka -dijo la chica rubia que estaba a su lado sentada en el piso, tambien comiendo helado pero el de esta era de fresa -hiciste lo correcto -miro a su amiga con mirada compresiva.

-Si tal vez lo izo, demo no quiero que Sasuke-kun venga a preguntarme hasta el cansancio si has estado aqui -la ojiverde temblo al solo imaginarse al pelinegro en frente de su puerta con su gélida mirada preguntandole si su novia había estado con ella -el sabe hacer hablar a alguien- dijo para si misma más que para sus amigas.

-No te preocupes, el no sabra que estuve aqui -le aseguro pero su amiga pelirosa la miraba con ojos inseguros -¿ya te dije lo lindo que te quedo tu departamento? -pregunto en un intento de desviar los pensamientos de su amiga de pelo rosa.

-Y ¿ya pensaste que le vas a decir a Sasuke-kun cuando te pregunte por que te fuiste? -pregunto la rubia ahora en cima de la cama.

-No tengo nada que decirle, el prometio que hoy la pasaria conmigo y que si sus fans llegaban el las ahuyentaria de un modo u otro, pero no lo izo, asi que no ahí nada que decir, el tiene que disculparse -le respondio sin quitar la vista de su helado.

-Eso sera dificil, nosotras hemos sido amigas de sasuke-kun desde hace muchos años, incluso fuimos porte de sus fans girl y algo que aprendimos acerca de el es que, su gran ego no lo deja disculparse con nadie -le informo Sakura que miro a Ino que la secundo y luego a Hinata que suspiro, en ese momento el telefono de la peliazul empezo a sonar.

-Hablando del rei de roma -se dijo al ver el nombre de Sasuke en su telefono, dió una mirada a cada una de sus amigas hay presente y luego Ino la animo a contestar.

-Habla con el para ver que te dice -Hinata activo el altavoz e izo un gesto de silencio a sus amigas.

-¿Moshi, moshi? -contesto sin muchos animos de hablar.

-¿P_or qué te fuiste? -_pregunto sin rodeos.

-No me iba a quedar esperandote como otras tantas veces -le respondio neutralmente al Uchiha.

_-Solo fueron 23 minutos más o menos, pudiste esperarme -_reclamo con el mismo tono que ella.

-Pero se suponia que hoy seria diferente... para variar -estaba triste, enojada y sin animos pero sobre todo triste.

_-¿Que esperabas Hinata? sabes que esto es parte de lo que hago -_le respondio con un poco de brusquedadpero sin perder el control.

-Pero hoy era un día especial, al menos para mí y lo sabes -su vos se quebró mientras ella trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran -en un principio, cuando comenzamos a salir eras diferente, te interesaba lo que yo pensaba y me animabas, de una forma rara, pero lo hacias... -izo una pausa y tomo aire.

_-Hinata..._- pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Dejame terminar -le dijo firmemente- antes estabamos más cerca, me dedicabas tiempo, pero ahora es como si no existiera para ti, pero claro era de esperarse llevamos tres años de novios ya te aburriste de mi -y sin poder seguir evitandolo las lagrimas colleron por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_-Hinata, eso no es cierto -le dijo con cierto desesperó- no llóres por favor -le pidio ya más calmado._

-Y si siempre que salgamos sera así, prefiero que esto ce termine ahora -esa era su decisión final, el decidiria si lo de ambos llegaba hasta ahí, esperó una respuesta pero esta nunca llego, entonces lo tomo como un sí, serro su celular y se puso de pié, el celular empezo a sonar de nuevo pero esta ves no lo contesto.

-¿Estas segura de esto Hinata? -pregunto Ino rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se avía producido en la habitación -¿de verdad vas a terminar con el? -por alguna razón las preguntas de la rubia le hacían sentir que no avía hecho lo correcto pero, si algo avía aprendido de Sasuke hera a no mostrar ciertos sentimientos.

-La verdad es que no lo estoy del todo, pero ya tome mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar -esas palabras eran sinceras, le costo decirlas pero lo erán y no cambiaria su decisión. 

-Pero piensa en Sasuke-kun, en sus sentimientos, debe estar destrozado en estos momentos -tal vez Sakura tenia razón pero ¿y sí no? ella seria la que terminaria lastimada. 

-Lo que dice la frentona es cierto, Sasuke-kun te ama y siempre lo a hecho aunque no lo demuestre, Hinata antes de concluir todo piensalo bien -¿por qué se dedicaban a que ellos estuvieran juntos? era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de la ojiperla, de un lado a otro.

-Esta bien -suspiro cansada -pero si viene diganle que no he estado aquí -se limpió el rastro de lagrimas y luego vío como sus amigas sonreian aliviadas.

-Por cierto Hinata ¿á donde vas? -pregunto la rubia ya calmada.

-Iré a mi departamento -respondio, ambas chicas la veian interrogantes -siempre es el ultimo lugar en el que me busca -ambas formaron una O con la boca para luego despedirse de la peliazul, cuando salió ambas serrarón la puerta y se dirigieron una mirada complice.

**...**

Sasuke estaba furioso, la carretera estaba repleta de todo tipos de vehículos, el tenia prisa, queria llegar y tratar de arreglar todo aún sabiendo que su orgullo no se lo permitiria del todo pero al menos tenia que intentarlo " _Y si siempre que salgamos sera así, prefiero que esto ce termine ahora" _recordo las palabras dichas por ella hace unos momento por el celular, el no queria que acabase, el la amaba aun que no lo demostrara muy seguido pero ella lo sabía, tenia que saberlo, el trafico empezo a avanzar y el le dio gracias a Kami mentalmente, al parecer estada de su lado y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Empezó a repasar los lugares en el que ella estaria mentalmente, la heladeria de Shougi siempre iba ahí cuando estaba triste, al parque, el departamento de su hermana, la casa de Ino, el departamento de Sakura, el departamento de Kiba y por ultimo el departamento de ambos, puso el convertible negro en marcha y se dirigio a la heladería, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, bajo del auto y entro a la heladeria no fue tan dificil encontrar a Shougi, estaba donde siempre, en la mesa más cercana a las bosas de papas con una en mano mientras sus empleados trabajaban, se acercó a el y se poso a su lado.

-Hola Sasuke ¿qué deseas? -pregunto mientras comia más papas fritas.

-Vine a preguntarte si Hinata ha pasado por aqui -el chico de "huesos grandes" nego.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -volvió a interrogar.

-No le ice nada -respondió con eje de molestia.

-No ha venido por aqui, pero que no le llevas un helado eso siempre la alegra-el tenia razón, aun que a el no le gustaran los dulces a Hinata le encantaban, así que, le izo caso y fue al mostrador a comprar un helado.

El siguiente lugar en que tenia que buscar era en el parque así que no perdio tiempo para ir a ese lugar.

Cuando llego le dio barias vueltas al parque por afuera de su auto pero no la vio, cuando daba la tercera vuelta por el parque vio a Tente que recien salida de una caminata de ejercicio por dicho lugar, Sasuke poso su auto frente a la castaña y le pregunto.

-¿Has visto a Hinata en el parque? -la chica se limpio el sudor de la frente y responidió.

-No, llebo un buen rato aqui y no la he visto -Sasuke golpeo el bolante del auto frustrado sin que pasara desapercibido por la castaña -¿qué le isiste Sasuke? -esa pregunta de nuevo y algo le decia que no era la ultima ves en que la oiría.

-No le ice nada, ¿por que cres que le ice algo? -la chica se enconjio en ombros.

-Intuisión femenina -y con esto dicho Sasuke puso el auto en marcha nuevamente.

Ya estaba en el asensor, subiendo al departamento de la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi, ya en frente de la puerta toco el timbre y la chica de ojos opalinos con un lebe destello azul abrio la puerta, Hanabi se encontraba en bata de baño, al parecer abía salido de la ducha en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha? normalmente no vienes a "visitarme" -dijo la chica de 18 años.

-¿Donde esta Hinata? -pregunto sin muchos rodeos, no estaba de mucho umor para saludos, y mucho menos para la hermana de su novia.

-No ha venido, en realidad tiene como dos meses sin visitarme -iso un puchero, y bio como el chico miraba para dentro, despues de eso lo que ollo fue la vos de su acompañante.

-¡hola Sasuke! ¿que haces aqui? -no era nada más y nada menos que Kiba con una tualla enbuelta en su cintura.

-Esta buscando a Hinata pero ya le dije que no esta aqui -respondio Hanabi antes de que el uchija pudiera hablar.

-¿Qué le isiste Sasuke? -pregunto seriamente.

-¿Porqué todos se enpeñan en que yo ice algo? -gruño el Uchiha ya cansado de esa pregunta.

-Talves por que cuando ella viene aqui es por que le hiciste algo -y sin decir nada más la castaña le serro la puerta en la cara.

Desidio llamar a la peliroza en caso de que su novia no estubiera alla, tomo su celular de sus volsillos y marco el numero.

-_Hola Sasuke ¿que pasa? -_dijo la vos del otro lado del telefono.

-Quiro saber si Hinata esta cantigo -le respondio ya sin muchos animos de hablar.

_-No se fue hace un rato a su departamento -_respondio.

-Entonces estabas con ella -era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-_Sí, pero no le digas que te dije dinde estaba, Ino y yo se lo prometimos __**-**_le dijo, serro el telefono, sin duda alguna ya estaba más tranquilo y ya sabia donde buscar.

**...**

Ella ya se encontraba en pijamas, las luces estaban apagadas y la televición encendida, estaba viendo una pelicula pero luego sintio como la puerta del recividor se abria pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya sabia quien era, la lus se encendio y el se sento a su lado en el mueble, la ojiperla pero no le presto atencion, se paro de su asiento y apago la lus que recientemente el avia encendido para luego bolber a sentarce, de algun modo a Sasuke no le gustaba como se estaba comportando en ese momento, de una manera infantil, asi que tomo el control de la televición y cambio el canal.

-Yo estaba biendo eso -le dijo Hinata con molestia pero sin boltear a mirarlo.

-Ya no -dijo burlon, ella dirijio su mirda a el con el seño fruncido, quedando cara a cara y peligrosamente cerca.

-Dame el control -su cara se relajo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero en ves de darcelo lo tiro hacia tras, ella se iba a parar para recojerlo pero Sasuke la agarro de la mano y la acercó hacia el -sueltame -le ordeno pero el no lo izo.

-No hasta que hablemos -le susurro al oido.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-.

-Tu sabes de lo que quiero hablar -era cierto, lo sabia pero no estaba de animos -no quiero que nos separemos, se que estas enojada y te entiendo pero no es como para que nos separemos -poso una de sus manos en sus mejilla para que ella lo biera a los ojos.

-¿Como te sentirias tu si empesando una sita un monton de chicos me rodearan y tu te quedaras apartado? -le pregunto con tristesa.

-Eso seria imposible, ya que culquier otro ombre que sete hacercara mas de lo devido estaria tendido en la cama de un hospital -una risita escapo de los labias de Hinata, eso significaba que ya todo se estaba arreglando, entro las manos en sus bolsillos y saco algo de el para luego pasar sus manos por el cuello de ella -¿qué tal si mañana salimos a selebrar nuetro tercer aniversario y te prometo que esta ves si pasaremos el día sin interupsiones? -termino de poner el collar y espero a que ellla respondiera.

-Espero que esta ves si lo cumplas -le dijo dandole a entender que era un si, el se acercó para vesarla pero el dedo de Hinata se poso en la boca de el -aun espero una disculpa -le susurro, el quito el dedo de la peliazul de su boca para besarla, para luego pararce y tomarla en brasos -¿qué haces? -pregunto riendo.

-Voy a disculparme -le dijo con una sonrisa malevola y empezo a caminar a la puerta de la habitación.

**FIN**

**Espero que les alla gustado.**


End file.
